L means sLut
by Shui-chan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si L no fuera un detective, sino un prostituto y Raito lo solicitara telefónicamente? /Yaoi/Lemmon/ONESHOT/


**¿Qué tal, mis amadísimos lectores? **

**Hoy les traigo una nueva propuesta: un oneshot que surgió a partir de un sueño. **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

_Contiene hard-yaoi_

O

—bien señor, díganos cómo quiere que sea el chico que va a ordenar.

—cabellos negros, largos. Piel blanca, pálida.

—excelente. ¿Edad?

—veinte.

—bien. Y dígame ¿desea usted jugar juegos de poder?

—no contestaré.

—es sólo para mejorar la calidad de nuestro servicio.

—sí, deseo jugar juegos de poder —repitió, fastidiado.

—muchas gracias. El chico estará allí antes de que lo note.

Colgó el teléfono. Las ansias comenzaban a excitarlo. Sólo la sencilla idea era más que suficiente.

Se sirvió algo de whisky. Estaba convenientemente solo en su casa, sin probabilidad de ser molestado. Pronto sonó el timbre. Se sentó en el sofá.

—adelante, está abierta —dijo. Las luces eran muy tenues, casi nulas. El chico cruzó la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. Podía apreciar el cabello oscuro cayendo descuidadamente sobre el rostro. Parecía alto, y muy estilizado. Traía un sobretodo gris que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. "Justo como Eru", pensó fascinado Raito. Dio unos pequeños pasos mirando hacia abajo; aquella actitud desgarbada era ideal.

—buenas noches —saludó el chico, levantando la mirada.

—¿qué mierda! —gritó desesperado Raito, al reconocer al detective, L, parado frente a sus ojos —¿qué mierda haces tú aquí!

—¿Raito-kun? —suspiró Eru —¿tú... has ordenado un... chico?

—¡ordenado! ¿qué mierda dices! ¡es imposible! —balbuceó, parándose —¿es que tú, el gran L...? —burló Raito —¿eres en realidad un prostituto?

—¿y eso acaso no te satisface sobremanera? —inquirió, acercándose —después de todo, has encargado un chico que, curiosamente, parecía dar con una descripción muy fiel de mí.

—¿qué mierda dices...? —balbuceó nuevamente, algo anonadado debido al descaro del detective.

—cabellos negros —dijo, empujándolo para que se sentara en el sofá —largos —continuó, revolviéndoselos —piel blanca —acarició su cuello y comenzó a desabrocharse el sobretodo.

—no te atrevas... —gruñó.

—¿a qué? —preguntó, sacándose el abrigo y descubriendo su pecho desnudo —¿a satisfacerte?

—no sé qué mierda te has creído, Ryuuzaki... pero no tengo el mínimo interés en ti.

—Raito-kun... —suspiró, desabrochándose el pantalón —debería aprender a mentir mejor —esbozó una leve sonrisa. Raito tragó saliva fuerte, no creía que Ryuuzaki se atreviera jamás a desnudarse frente a él.

—¡mierda! —se paró instintivamente cuando Eru se quitó los pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior —¿es que no te da vergüenza ser una puta? Ya vístete y lárgate de aquí —Ryuuzaki se acercó a él.

—Raito-kun debería comportarse como un buen chico... —le dijo bajo al oído.

—¿buen chico? —rió con ganas —no sé de dónde has sacado todo este descaro, Ryuuzaki, pero si piensas que seguiré tu juego, estás equivocado —sin previo aviso, L tomó el miembro de Raito, a través de la ropa.

—qué extraño... pues él sí está comportándose... —burló —a penas si me he quitado dos prendas y ya estás así... —comentó, masajeando un poco la erección de Raito.

—eres un...

—¿te comportarás, o no? —interrumpió —haré lo que quiera de todas formas —Raito siquiera se atrevió a contestar —cuando Raito-kun llamó por teléfono, dijo que quería jugar juegos de poder... —dijo, sentándolo nuevamente, y posándose sobre él —lo que me pregunto es... —mordió su oreja —¿Raito-kun tenía planeado dominar... o ser dominado?

—tsk —carraspeó —eres un imbécil si crees que dejaré

—¿que dejaré qué? —interrumpió, jalándole del cabello.

—Ryuuzaki... —jadeó ante el dolor.

—ya te lo he dicho, compórtate como un buen chico —repitió, y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras desabrochaba la camisa. Raito respiraba agitado, sin poder concebir todo aquello que sucedía ¿cómo era posible que fuera el mismísimo L el que estaba haciendo todo aquello? Ni en el más grandioso de los sueños podría haber imaginado todas las sensaciones que podía percibir con un mínimo roce suyo —así me gusta... —suspiró al contemplar a Raito con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada caricia —bien, supongo que deberé hacer mi trabajo —burló L, volviendo a la erección de Raito.

—¿t-trabajo...? ¿realmente te pagan por esto...? —lo miró casi asqueado —¿dejas que te paguen por sexo? —Ryuuzaki lo miró de reojo, con una perversa expresión de diversión —¿dejarías que yo te pague por sexo?

—en realidad, Raito-kun... —comenzó L, parándose y quitándole zapatos y medias a su compañero —a ti... —le besó los pies —te lo haré gratis —empezó a lamerlos. Raito arqueó su espalda instintivamente, desbordado ante la actitud de L ¿cómo podía haber dado tan fácilmente con una de sus más grandes fantasías?

—Ryuu... zaki... —jadeó, fuera de sí. L se detuvo y desabrochó el pantalón de Raito —hm, mejor ya detente... —esta vez hablaba con más docilidad.

—¿Raito-kun se ha resignado? —preguntó L, haciéndolo parar para desvestirlo. Arrodillado frente a él, le bajó delicadamente los pantalones —estoy aquí para complacerte —y diciendo eso, comenzó a lamer la erección de Raito por sobre la ropa interior.

—¡hm, Ryuuzaki! —casi gimió. Y en ese momento una imagen de L haciendo eso con cualquier hombre que lo solicitara destruyó todo el placer —ya... detente —dijo, apartando el rostro de L.

—¿hm? ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—eres un asco ¿Cómo pudiste mirarme a los ojos siendo no más que una puta? ¿es que no tienes vergüenza? ¿no tienes dignidad? —miró a un costado, siquiera quería verle el rostro.

—¿será que...? —L se paró, posicionando su rostro a no más que centímetros del de Raito —¿Raito-kun... está celoso? —volvió a empujarlo al sillón y se sentó bruscamente sobre él.

—¡te dije que pararas! ¡me das asco, Ryuuzaki!

—hay algo —interrumpió —que jamás he hecho, Raito-kun... —el aludido tragó con fuerzas, nervioso. Parecía no más que un niño al lado del detective —jamás... he besado a nadie —y mientras terminaba la oración, fundió sus labios con los de Raito en un profundo beso. Las cosas a su alrededor giraban, al igual que dentro de su mente. De pronto el asco se había transformado en una demente pasión ¡Los labios de L tenían el sabor de todas sus fantasías!

La lengua de L en su boca, y su saliva en sus labios ¿Cómo describir una escena tan personal y tan atípicamente vulgar? Deseaba que le desgarrara la ropa y lo arrojara al suelo, para luego hacer de él lo que más le viniera en gana. Estar a su merced, eso era algo que jamás se había concedido.

—Ryuuzaki —dijo, interrumpiendo el beso —quítame la ropa —pidió, débilmente. El detective no se hizo rogar, le sacó lo que quedaba de ropa y se quedó parado frente a él, admirándolo. Primero tomó su erección y la masajeó lentamente —hm... —gimió, al sentir la mano de su compañero subiendo y bajando.

—¿por qué está así? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿qué cosa...?

—¿por qué es que está así, Raito-kun? —repitió, lamiendo a penas la punta.

—¡hm! Pues... —su agitada respiración no le dejaba hablar con claridad —es... tu culpa... —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—ya veo... —lamió un poco más abajo —¿Raito-kun quiere...? —lamió desde la base hasta el tope —¿que lo haga mío? —los ojos de Raito se desorbitaron y cerraron involuntariamente ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a denigrarlo de esa forma! Y sin embargo... moría de deseos de contestar que sí.

—claro que no... —fue su instintiva respuesta. Ante la cual, Ryuuzaki introdujo el miembro entero en su boca —¡ah!

—¿Raito-kun está seguro...? —volvió a preguntar, lamiéndolo a penas.

—sí... no te dejaré... —L metió de nuevo el miembro en su boca, jugando con su lengua dentro; metiéndolo y sacándolo rítmicamente. Lo hacía sin dudas, con la calidad de un experto. Raito no tardó en enloquecer de placer. Y de pronto, sin más, se detuvo —¿qué...? —Raito miró a L desconcertado.

—¿Raito-kun está seguro... que no quiere que lo haga mío? —repitió una vez más, mirándolo con una sonrisa perversa y divertida, llevándose un dedo a la boca y lamiéndolo como hacía segundos antes lamía su miembro.

—¡mierda, Ryuuzaki, haz lo que quieras! —gritó fuera de sí. El detective sonrió satisfecho y volvió a abalanzarse sobre su amigo, ésta vez violentamente. Raito cerró los ojos, por fin su fantasía se volvería realidad.

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba; Ryuuzaki. Con su pulgar sobre el labio inferior, mirándolo inquisidor.

—¿qué mierda! —soltó, sentándose. Miró a su alrededor: estaba en la habitación de Ryuuzaki ¿Todo había sido un sueño...? ¿por qué Ryuuzaki estaba allí mirándolo?

—Raito-kun estaba soñando —dijo. El mencionado sintió su estómago estremecerse al recordar el sueño ¿habría dicho algo dormido...? ¡Era imposible!

—no recuerdo —fue su escueta respuesta.

—hm, veo —L dio unos pasos hacia la puerta ¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a hablar del sueño? ¿Estaba burlándose de él o realmente no había dicho nada delatador mientras dormía? Algo más relajado, Raito se paró y miró al detective pararse en la puerta —por cierto... —dijo y volteó, con esa misma expresión: aquella sonrisa perversa y divertida —Raito-kun tiene una erección —y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Raito se dejó caer en el sillón y miró su entrepierna: Ryuuzaki tenía razón.

Después de todo... quizás su sueño no estaba equivocado, y la verdadera vocación de L no era ser detective.

**O**

**¡Jaja, pues eso es todo!**

**Imagínense a L de prostituto, por Dios ¡a que sería uno genial!**

**Ah~ en fin, a mí me ha gustado muchísimo. Me he divertido de lo lindo escribiéndolo, espero a ustedes también les haya gustado ^^**

**Como siempre, espero sus críticas.**

_Y aquí revelaré lo siguiente: ¿si te dijeran que por cada review que me dejas L y Raito tienen una noche de pasión desenfrenada que convenientemente filmarán y luego te enviarán accidentalmente al celular me dejarías uno? Pues... ¡uno nunca sabe!_


End file.
